valorversefandomcom-20200213-history
Story Arc 001: The Fall of Paragon and The Imperious Incident
December 2010 Upon returning from a refreshing winter break, the students and staff of Crescent City University return to the hallowed halls of learning. Those not of the student persuasion return to their various jobs or hobbies. At a local coffee shop, owned by Carter Fawkes, the news breaks of the original Paragon’s death. Murder is the first suspicion, since it is a little hard to commit suicide by decapitation. The local Powers discuss the oddity of the occurrence while trying to maintain secret identity status. Personalities clash as Julian Slate becomes intensely interested in Seth’s boasts of speed. After a tricky incident involving campus police and an archery team, the matter is momentarily dropped. Meanwhile, Everett Smith receives a phone call regarding an alarming package being delivered at his home address (the alarming part being that is was addressed to his alter ego, The Praetorian). Code "Pot Roast" is initiated, and the house is evacuated. Savannah and Evelyn attempt to investigate the matter but settle for picking up a freezing Una from the sidewalk and regroup at Evelyn and Daphne’s apartment. The package turns out to be from Dirge. The Praetorian receives the bloodied cape of Paragon along with a circular disc with the letter “D” on it. The Praetorian heads to The Citadel in Alaska to have a face to face meeting with the villain himself. He makes a second trip, bringing Sorcha Wynn-Morgan along to verify Dirge's claim that he was not involved in Paragon's death, and this seemed to be legitimate. Savannah organizes a meeting of the gathered younger Powers, resulting in a mass sharing of secret identities, and a plan is formed to begin investigating the mysterious death of Paragon and the sudden arrival/announcement of Imperious, who claims to be a Valorian. Many of the group members put in a required appearance at black tie event/fundraiser for the school, while Savannah fills in many of the newer heroes in on Dirge's history. The next day, they take a Fawkes Tech jet to the east coast to visit Washington DC and New York. Day 2 Carter proves bigger can be better, at least when it comes to jets. One group sets off to investigate the death in D.C. (Slate, Una, Tekk, Icon, and Tempest) while the other looks into the Valorian Embassy in New York (Praetorian, Wyrd, Pulse, Bolt, and Blizzard). Dirge makes a phone call, alerting us to the fact that Titan, The Praetorian’s former protege, is most likely the next to die...Titan is alerted of this and told to meet the group in New York. Washington D.C.-- Tekk uses his fame to distract while Slate secures access to Paragon’s body at the FBI. Tekk and Una examine the body using different methods and conclude that Paragon was poisoned slowly over time with radiation and was finally decapitated using an intense amount of radiation focused in the form of a blade, however it was unlikely that the decapitation took place at the site of the body recovery. Most likely scenario involves dumping the body from some height and then quickly vacating the scene. Samples are taken and Tekk attempts to get a date from a highly resistant Dr. Turner. Slate uses his abilities to infiltrate the FBI, CIA, NSA and other agencies to collect data about the crime. He discovers a call was made from Alaska to an air strip shortly before the body was dumped on the lawn of the White House and he finds a blurry image of a stealth plane at the air strip. New York-- (Can one of the people from the NY group fill this in, or at least give me an idea of how things happened. Again, I wasn’t really involved in this part, so I’m a bit short on details.) Thomas and Blizzard (don’t remember real name) posed as reporters to get inside the embassy to learn the truth of Imperious story. Peter turned off an electrical device that was blocking the mind reading abilities of Thomas as they pretended to interview the “Imperious” Titan was there as the lead reporter. This lead to the fact that the mind of this Imperious was split in two. One was talking and being the face of the embassy where the other was a scared person who could only see what was happening. With this information the Praetorian wanted to have a face to face with the Imperious so a kidnapping was planed. Thomas used the astral plane to transport everyone except titan to a vacant building across the street when Peter EMP the embassy building. This was the time that Dirge called again revealing that he as excepted prison and that there was a virus held in the base underground that could kill most of the New York city if released. With this new development and the Washington DC group arriving the group as a whole went to the secret base. Regrouping in New York-- Imperious is abducted from the Embassy. The Embassy building is destroyed, tunnels are discovered and the group heads into the tunnels to the secret base of The Initiative. Patsies abound, things explode and dinosaurs eat some people. Bolt bravely contains the virus and Wyrd plants a bomb, taking the facility out while he and Bolt remain safe in the astral plane. Survivors from the facility and our lucky heroes face a quarantine in the Vault while a cure is synthesized from Imperious’ DNA. Shortly after this incident, The Praetorian officially announces his return to active super hero status. Right before The Praetorian was cleared from the Virus, Peter left a Diary to Savannah of all his experiences with the Initiative. He also revealed his real name and the death of his family The last entry of the diary was saying he was going to put an end to the initiative one way or another and that he could not let her be involved. In the attempt to cover his tracks, Peter took the same device that was masking Imperious to keep all the psionics from finding him. Four months later:Using the drive that was acquired from the secret base Peter started gunning for the member of the Initiative and stopping any programs that he could in the process. To ensure that none of Peters actions will reflect back to Savannah Peter forms a new identity as Arc (the Villain) clad in more medieval armor rather then a jump suit he used before and his first encounter with the Initiative will be done so the records will show his actions. It shows the assault of one location and the kidnapping of one Senator who was part of the information from the disk. After the kidnapping was complete a recorded message was given to the media demanding the President to hand over $1 million dollars in person for the release of the Senator. The dead line was 24 hours. Arc never showed and the body of the the Senator was discovered in city park sometime later. Six Months Later... note: Like I said, I know more happened, so feel free to add things as you like. Epilogue: The Shadow of Dirge ---- Copyright Notice Textual and creative content on these pages is the property of its respective creators. Specific images are generally utilized under "fair use" guidelines; the images themselves are not owned by the contributors to this wiki unless otherwise stated, but the characters they depict (and their distinctive likenesses, apart from photographs of actual persons) are similarly the sole property of their creators. Category:Story